


Make Up Girl

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, awkward jon, its jon but it's kit - just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Inspired by my jealousy of those lucky make up professional who diligently covered Kit Harington's body with scars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is basically Kit playing Jon on GOT - but I'm calling him Jon (mainly because I think Jon is a sexier name) but he has the personality of Jon - I'm honestly not trying to do some weird inception type set up so I hope that makes sense!
> 
> ALSO - I am in no way privy to the miracle work of special effects make up so all of this (techniques etc) is from my warped brain.

_I'm fucked. Utterly fucked._

Jon was sat in the chair in the small heated room while the new make up girl had her back to him at her station, mixing creams and powders while humming and hypnotically swinging her hips to the music from her docked MP3 player. Jon was watching her reflection in the wall length mirror in front of him.

_What the hell happened to Spencer? I'd be fine with Spencer - we would have talked about whatever spy novel he was reading at the moment or where he went on holiday with his boyfriend. How do I talk to HER while she's painting my bod - SHIT! - I've got to strip to my undies for this session too! Fuck!_

Jon had arrived at the studios in Ireland for the filming of his first scenes of the new season in a tired yet jovial mood at 5:30am. Sauntering into the little make up room he'd been directed towards, while taking a gulp of his coffee - coffee that he nearly spat out when he first saw her.

She'd introduced herself as Sansa Stark - Spencer's replacement as he'd had a clash in work schedules and couldn't turn down the chance to work on the set of a big budget film located in Fiji.

"Can't blame him can you"? Sansa said with a smile while explaining to Jon - gesturing at the window where the rain was beating down hard enough to make her shudder.

"Ur.... no I suppose not". Was all that he could get out as he shook her hand and tried not to drown in her sparkling crystal eyes. Her hair was a beautiful shade of copper red and tied in some sort of messy bun on top of her head, soft whisps of fiery strands escaping it here and there. Jon wondered how long it was down and if it felt as silky smooth as it looked.... Or what it smelt like?

"Please - sit" she inclined her head towards the chair. "I hope you don't mind my music? I can change it to the radio if you'd prefer?" Sansa asked.

"Ah... No, no... Anything is fine with me". He gulped another chug of coffee before deciding to set his cup down in the ledge in front of the mirror and opting to open a pack of chewing gum to hopefully combat any coffee breath.

"I'll put it on shuffle. It's a pretty eclectic mix of genres so I hope there's at least one song you enjoy..... No death metal - I promise" Sansa smiled as she turned her attention to the small electric heater plugged in at the wall.

"Best turn that up for later" she muttered to herself.

_Don't remind me._

Today Jon would be filming his resurrection scene and would be laid on a slab without a stitch on him save for a small scrap of leather covering his fun bits. Of course to play dead - he had to look dead and that meant make up - head to toe.

"Okay!..... Let's make you into a corpse" Sansa chirped, coming back from her make up station that was stacked with a plethora of pots bottles and brushes behind him. Sansa held a small black plastic tray with a few different blobs of paste that she'd been mixing.

"I just need to see what particular shade of 'dead' suits you best" she informed him with a grin. Jon smiled and nodded nervously in response.

Sansa scooted close to him on a stool, her thigh parallel with his as she faced the wall behind him. Jon wanted to flinch away when the side of her thigh connected with his, sending electricity to his gut.

She brushed several shades of paste onto Jon's neck in small patches under his jaw and beard. He felt a bit like a paint chart from a diy store as she sat back and stared at him, trying to make her decision.

"Hmmmm.... I think you're a 3 ....and a 4 for definition - what do you think"? She turned to ask the question of the Jon in the mirror. He nodded silently at the reflection of himself with patches of grey and white on one side of his neck. Meeting her smiling eyes in the mirror as she stood behind him, he couldn't help but gulp.

_She's going to put this all over me.....Why did they have to hire someone so hot - god damn it - If I don't get a hard on it'll be a miracle!_

Jon gulped at his thoughts as Sansa began mixing larger quantities of the mysterious 'number 3 and 4' - singing along to some 90's R&B and wiggling her hips in her tight jeans.

_Hot damn!_

"Face first I think" she smiled at him as she settled back down at her stool. This time she positioned her legs either side of one of Jon's, to get closer. After tucking some sort of tissue barrier into the collar of his tshirt to protect his clothes, Jon closed his eyes while Sansa began dabbing and wiping his face with a small sponge laden with her concoction.

"S-so where are you from"? He asked the inside of his eyelids.

They made pleasant small talk while Sansa worked on the top half of his face. He'd gleaned that she was from a village on the south coast of England but was currently living in London with her brother. She owned a large Siberian husky called Lady that she missed desperately already, even though she's only been in Ireland for a couple of days. She'd worked on a few horror movies and thought that was how she'd been picked for this placement and that as gruesome as some people thought it, she enjoyed working on special effects make up such as wounds and scars most of all. The small piece of information that made his heart flutter though, was that the admin crew had placed her at the same hotel as him while she was working on set - a large part of him wanted to ask what room number.

"You can open you're eyes now - I've finished the top half of your face" Sansa said warmly. Jon noticed that she had taken off her hoodie while he'd been hiding behind his eyelids. She wore a plain black tight tshirt with a v neckline just low enough to show a hint of cleavage. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a heart pendant with the bottom of the heart drawing Jon's eye down her body while Sansa was distracted with the paste in the small plastic bowl in her hand.

_Maybe I should keep my eyes closed._

She was bobbing her head and mouthing the words to a Red Hot Chilli Peppers song when she brought her face back to his. Her eyes glittered as she smiled at him and scooted her stool closer to finish the rest of his face. She was close - too close.

Jon tried not to stare at her - he really did but while she concentrated on the lower half of his face, he studied hers. Her complexion was peaches and cream - milky skin with a light blush to her cheeks and a sparse scattering of freckles. He also noted that she often bit her lower lip enticingly while she worked - when she wasn't silently singing along to the music of course.

_Is it my imagination or is she leaning in closer and closer? If she moves just one more inch towards me I swear her knee will be nudging my crotch and mine hers. Okay... Okay breathe.... Stop thinking about.... That._

Jon took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Are you okay"? Sansa asked. She'd placed her hand softly on Jon's forearm.

"Ur...y-yeah, yeah..... Just.... You know.... Early mornings and all that" he brush off her concern with a smile and a wave towards the small window where the dawn had still not graced the sky with any light.

"Urgh! I know what you mean! I've been up since 2am - this being my first proper day on set and all...I was far too nervous to sleep properly.... Actually, I spent a good portion of the night rewatching some episodes of season 5 - I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or the fact that I'm a total wuss but I actually cried a little in the final scene when they killed you - so glad you're coming back! I bet that was a difficult secret to keep"!

Sansa had begun sponging the make up to Jon's lips so he'd stopped chewing his gum and was also unable to reply to her question. He made a noise of confirmation and tried to communicate through his eyes. Sansa giggled and he was suddenly thankful that his face was plastered in the paste that hid his blush.

"Sorry" she said laughingly as she smoothed some of her handiwork across his bottom lip with a featherlight touch from her finger. If he had been a bolder man he would have caught her finger between his teeth. The thought made him fidget slightly in his chair.

"Right, that's your face done". She said, placing the tray down on the ledge. "Let's sort out your facial scars before we....move on" Sansa said, almost to herself as she swept his body with her piercing gaze in a manner that made Jon want to cover himself even though he was still fully clothed.

Sansa returned to her station behind him to grab what she needed, all while impressively knowing the words to some rap song currently sifting through the air.

Jon had thought that the part of this session where Sansa would be coating almost every inch of his body in the grey paint would be the worst part - he hadn't factored in his facial scars. Just the knowledge alone that she had studied a small folder filled with images of him displaying Spencer's previous work on his face and body for continuity was bad enough - but now... Now she was inches away from his face concentrating on her delicate brush strokes as she carved out her artful fake mutilations.

Jon's breath was caught in the back of his throat as he felt her breath hot on his skin. If their faces were this close to one another in any other situation, then it would surely be the prelude to a kiss? Jon's eyes kept lazily wandering to her plump lips. Luckily Sansa was preoccupied with checking that her handiwork matched that of Spencer's.

"You're eyes are nicer in real life" Sansa said suddenly, forcing Jon to break his stare at her inviting mouth.

Jon didn't know how to respond so simply cleared his throat, hoping it would afford his brain some time to form some words.

"The camera doesn't show how deep brown they are" she smiled sweetly, looking between his pictures and then back at his eyes.

"......thank you...." Jon gulped as he stared back at her own glittering eyes.

_Compliment her back.... Say something.... Anything you idiot.... Wait.... If she's noticed my eyes - has she noticed I've been staring?!_

Sansa went back to finishing her work on his face with one hand but the other had somehow found its way to on top of his thigh. Jon stilled as he could feel the warmth of her touch through his jeans.

_Does she know she's doing that? Is that subconscious?_

Jon's eyes darted from her hand on his leg back to her face, all the while trying to keep his head absolutely still as she worked. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the wicked look in her eye or the knowing smile on her perfect lips.

"Okay..... I'm ready for you to strip for me Jon".

It took him a good while for Jon to catch her meaning and he was once again thankful for the layers of make up camouflaging the tomato red his face must be turning right now. His throat went dry as he willed himself not to get hard.

_This is fucking ridiculous._

She surveyed Jon's body through his clothes once more before locking eyes with him and biting her lip as she rose to go back to her bottles and tubs at her station.

_Now I know I did not imagine that!_

_*****_

Thankfully she started on his back as he stood there, in the middle of the small heated room, wearing nothing but his black tight boxers.

Applying the paint liberally with a soft mitt, it didn't take too long for Sansa to snake round to his front. Jon's muscles tensed under her touch. He was sure she was moving more slowly now - was she relishing taking him in? He was half hard before she asked him to shimmy the waistband of his underwear down a bit. He obliged, hoping that the torture wouldn't take much longer.

"Lower" Sansa almost commanded, her eyes trained in the sliver of skin newly bared to her. Once again he obliged, hoping she hadn't noticed the press of his cock against the tight fabric. "Lower" she said again - a little hint of tease in her voice.

_Any lower and this will be indecent exposure._

He chances a glance at Sansa's face. She was wearing a mask of mischief with a cocked brow and a sexy smirk. "Joking!.... I'm joking". Sansa threw her hands up in mock surrender. "You seemed tense". Sansa offered.

Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in a shaky laugh. "Well it's not everyday I'm stood nearly naked in front of a beautiful woman". He said, hoping he didn't sound like a creepy smooth-talker.

"Oh I'm sure it happens more often than you're letting on" Sansa teased as she continued to mix more grey body paint.

_Not nearly enough. And not with someone as hot as you._

Before Jon knew it, Sansa was kneeling in front of him and dabbing bits of the paste very low on his belly, inches away from his cock and bracing herself with one hand on his exposed thigh.

_There's nothing I can do. Literally nothing I can do from stopping what's inevitably going to happen._

Jon stared directly at the ceiling, trying to contemplate the ugly tiles instead of the tickle of her touch and his body's rapid reaction. His hands clenched and relaxed repeatedly at his aides while he tried to silently recite the periodic table.

_There is absolutely no way she hasn't noticed._

"It happens a lot you know". Sansa said in a matter-of-fact way. Jon glanced down at her wide eyes staring up at him from her kneeling position. Her face so close to his now rock hard length that he swore he could feel her breath on him.

"And it doesn't look like you've got anything to be embarrassed about". Sansa said as her eyes lowered to take in his length before returning to his face and licking her lips.

_Fuck._

There was a sudden sharp knock on the door and Sansa moved to block the view of Jon's arousal with her upper body. A short, dark haired woman wearing a headset and peaked cap poked her head through the door. "Hey guys - there's pastries, hot drinks and juices a couple of doors down in room 12 if you want to help yourselves".

"Thanks Gabby" Sansa called over her shoulder as the door clicked shut.

Sansa rose to her feet, her eyes glanced down to his strained cock once more before speaking. "I was getting kind of hungry..... Shall I get you anything"?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this one? Yea - me neither lol...sorry it's been soooo long to get round to finishing it!

SANSA

Sansa looked around the trailer area. _No-one. Good. Now breathe._

She raised her hand to the door and paused. _He definitely flirted with you Sansa... just knock! Dammit come on!_

Tap tap tap. She held her breath.

There was still no answer after a decent amount of waiting time. She knocked again, with a little more force this time, and the small trailer door popped open with a click. _Oh_.

Sansa poked her head into the warm trailer and instantly heard the reason no one answered the door. She stepped into the trailer and quietly pushed the door shut behind her, the noise of the shower drowning out any sound anyway.

_I should go. This is weird. He's showering and I don't want to seem like some crazy stalker fan._

_But...he DID flirt...didn't he? He seemed kind of nervous too which was sweet......and then there was the hard on issue_ (Sansa had been particularly distracted by THAT turn of events)... _but I was practically rubbing him all over - so there's that. God! His body!_

Sansa bit her lip and stared at the shut door to the bathroom.

_Oh fuck! What should I do? What should I do?_

Sansa got up from the couch she was using as her 'decision making space', took two strides towards the trailer door, paused and then returned to the couch. _What. Am. I. Doing?!_

She suddenly heard a voice mingled in with the sounds of the shower water. He was singing. Singing 'Wild Thing' - Sansa stifled a giggle and then remembered it was one of the songs from her iPod that - once he'd relaxed a little - Jon had mouthed along to the words and jiggled his leg to the beat.

_Okay okay okay.....carpe diem and all that.... here goes nothing...._

***********  
JON

The day had gone as well as it could. Even if his joints were sore from laying on a slab of cold stone for hours, trying to figure out different ways of gasping back into life. A hot shower was just what he needed, he thought as the jet of water pulled a groan out of his throat. The shower cubicle quickly filling with steam.

There had been a fair bit of 'playing dead' on that slab of stone today - which afforded him some time to think upon Sansa and how he was going to muster up the courage to ask her out.

_I mean, she's practically already seen my cock - what's the worst that could happen?_

_This is ridiculous_ , he thought as he stood under the stream of water. _It's like I'm a fucking teenage boy again. Why did she make me so nervous?_

_Because she's a God-damn stone cold fox. That's why dumbass.... she seems nice with it too....almost perfect...too perfect....couldn't even fault her eclectic taste in music..._

Jon grinned as he remembered her singing and dancing along to the music. It prompted him to start singing himself - seeing as he'd had 'Wild Thing' stuck in his head all day.

"Very impressive - I didn't peg you as a singer" came the voice over the rush of the water. Jon froze before peering around the shower curtain, gripping it to himself for modesty. _Who the fu-_

"Sansa" he exclaimed - an octave higher than what could be considered manly before clearing his throat. "Wha....what are you doing"?

Sansa stalked forward and drew her bottom lip in with her teeth guiltily. "Well I thought I might start offering a make up wash down service too".

Jon gaped whilst his jumbled brain tried to make sense of Sansa's words.... that, and the fact that she had discarded her shirt and unclasped her bra at the front, holding it together with both hands, pushing her breasts together.

"Is that something you'd be interest in Jon"?

"Y-yea...um..yes".

Sansa grinned and rid herself of the rest of her clothes. She straightened up with a smirk as she took in Jon's hungry eyes devouring the sight of her nakedness.

She stepped into the shower, causing Jon to step back directly into the stream of water, dowsing himself and plastering his hair down his face. Sansa giggled and reached up above him to direct the water towards the tiled wall instead. The action caused her breasts to graze his wet chest. Jon instinctively grabbed her small waist and drew her closer, loving the feel of her skin against his.

Sansa placed a quick kiss on his lips before laughing and pushing back the hair still plastered to his face. Jon grinned down at her and held her tighter.

Twisting in his arms, Sansa grabbed Jon's shower gel from the little ledge and squirted some into her hand.

"You've missed a bit" she said with a smile and a cocked brow as she lathered the soap into his chest and up to his shoulders. The suds ran down both their bodies making them slippery against one another.

As they began to kiss hungrily Jon slid his hands down to grasp the flesh of Sansa's ass with growl at the back of his throat.

Sansa's hand travelled from his shoulder down his chest and kept moving southward until she found her intended destination and wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock and began slowly stroking him up and down.

"Fuck"! Jon muttered and Sansa giggled in return.

"Funny" he said "I don't remember you putting any make up in that particular area" Jon rasped in her ear. "I suspect you might just be trying to take advantage and cop a feel".

"Mmmm how very naughty of me" Sansa laughed.

Jon gave one of her ass cheeks a wet smack "very naughty" he agreed. Sansa gasped and looked up at him with no small amount of lust in her beautiful blue eyes.

She turned in his arms and bent her body as much as she could in the shower space, placing her palms against the wet tiles and pushing her rear into Jon.

"Again" she demanded as she peered over her shoulder at him.

Jon tapped her ass with another quick thwack as he guided his cock to rub against her folds.

"Mmmm" Sansa moaned as she rocked her pelvis back into Jon, enjoying the press of him as the water beat upon her shoulders.

"Are you sure"? He asked, gripping her hips hard, trying not to go too fast by sheathing himself fully in one swift movement.

"Yes...fuck me Jon".

********  
SANSA

Fucking hell he knew what to do to get her off! Driving hard into her while his hands paid attention to her breasts, her ass and her clit. But it was the animalistic grunts, growls and panting that she could hear over the run of the water and the wet slap of their flesh that pushed her over the edge in the end - that, and his occasional gruff voice declaring how tight she was, how good she felt, how beautiful she is and how he's been thinking about her all god-damned day.

_How is it that I find him so sweet while we're doing THIS?_

"So...uh....do you fancy getting a bite to eat...with me"? Jon asked as he pulled on his jeans after their incredible shower - where Sansa was pretty sure they'd set some sort of record for 'most amount of orgasms reached within a confined space'.

"Oh I can't" she shrugged. Jon paused "well Sandor's in the next trailer along and judging by how long it took me to do his facial scars, his 'wash down' service will take a while too" Sansa tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as a wide grin spread across her features. Jon chuckled.

"I'd love to" Sansa smiled.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ones been in my head for a while and it's my first attempt at a modern au..... I'm really not sure if I'm happy with it or not! I can't decide if it flows well.
> 
> Anywho - if I get enough kudos and comments I might be persuaded to carry on and perhaps turn it from a 'mature' rating to an 'explicit' one *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
